Nobody Notices
by yayausllyzevie
Summary: Stevie Baskara was the girl who people never noticed until one day she enters the talent show as 'Downtown Bass Chic'. Zander instantly falls in love with 'Downtown Bass Chic' but one problem: He doesn't know who she is! He's on the search to find her, but will he find the RIGHT 'Downtown Bass chic? Rated T in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! Happy Zevie Month! Sorry I haven't posted anything, I've been super busy but anyway has anyone saw the last episode :( I was crying when it finished, it didn't even have a marathon! But anyway hope you enjoy this new multi chapter story.

Warning: Characters might be OOC

Enjoy!

* * *

Stevie P.O.V 

There he was. Zander Robbins a.k.a the most popular guy in school, all the girls fangirled him and all the guys wanted to be him. Why? You may ask, well to all the girls he's 'hot', the most amazing smile that can make you melt, and the best kisser. Guy's wanted to be him because he has the best car in the whole school, captain of the football team, and he's going out with the most popular girl in school: Kacey Simon, or as I like to call her the Wicked With. She used most guys just for her popularity and I bet you that she doesn't even care about Zander! Oh well, let them be in a horrible relationship and let him get his heart broken!

My two best friends [only friends] Molly and Grace scurried up to me while I was just finishing getting my books for class.

"Stevie, did you hear?" asks Molly all excitedly

"No… What's going on that makes you two all so happy?" I ask, scared for the answer there going to give me.

"There's a talent show next week and we think you should enter!" Says Grace, her and Molly both squeal with excitment and I have to cover my ears because of how high their squealing is.

"Ok so? You know I don't do talent shows, their lame." I closed my locker door and turned myself to look at them, my side of my body leaning against the lockers.

"But still! You should enter." Molly crosses her arms and gives me that 'look'.

"And what talent would I do?" I ask them

"Sing!" they say in unison

"I don't sing!" I respond

"Yes you do! You sing all the time; In the car, in the store, when you're doing you're homework, anytime anywhere!"

"At least think about trying out, the sign up sheet is in the courtyard." Grace says. Her and Molly walk away before the bell rings since their Science class is at the other end of school

The bell rings a minute later and as I walk to my Chemistry class I was thinking about trying out, maybe I should. I got so wrapped in my thinking that I didn't notice someone bumped into me.

"Watch yourself!" Some person said to me.

Wait a minute… I recognize that voice, I look up and see Zander Robbins with a mad look on his face but then it changes to more of a welcoming face. He holds out his hand as he's about to say something

"My name's Zander. Zander Robbins. Are you new here?" he asks with a smile on his face

Is he serious? Am I new here? So I was right, he hasn't noticed me.

"Um, no I'm not."

"Then how come I've never seen you around school?" A look of confusion appeared on his face

"I'm not much of a social person."

"How come?" he asks me

"I don't know, I'm just not" I shrugged; I Pick up my bag that fell on my floor and put it on my shoulder.

"Well I better get to class before yells at me." I say to him

"Ok, well nice bumping into you." he says as he smiles

I chuckle a bit before I respond "You too." I give him a small smile and I start walking to class, prepared for to yell at me.

* * *

Ok so I'm gonna leave it there, sorry that it's short! But next chapter will probably be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, darlings! Happy Zevie Month! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and in case anyone was wondering this story is sort of like Rags/Radio Rebel/ Cinderella. Well not really Cinderella or Rags but mostly Radio Rebel but the plot won't be exactly the same as Radio Rebel, does that make sense? Also I want to explain something to you guys about Stevie in this story.

Her parents died in a shooting when Stevie was Nine, she lives with her Aunt Crystal and Uncle Kyle who are divorced so Stevie goes to her Uncle's house on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and Stevie goes to her Aunt's house Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Stevie has four brothers, Brady, Alex, AJ, and Daniel. Daniel is 22, AJ is 20, Alex is 19, and Brady is 18.

Just wanted to mention this :)

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or the characters

* * *

Stevie P.O.V

I walked home to my uncle's house feeling exhausted as ever! Today at Danny Mango's (where I work) was crazy! Danny Mango's decided to have a five percent off sale of all smoothies' and people went crazy! I had almost everyone throwing their money at me and yelling at me because I gave them the wrong smoothie, and I stayed for an extra two hours since I need the money and my job only pays me $7.25 an hour. I'm just glad my shift is over for the day.

As I walked inside my uncle's house, I slowly walked up the stairs and immediately opened the door to my room, threw my bag on the floor, and just lay there on my bed. As I was about to fall asleep my step- aunt barged into my room and my door hit the wall which made me wake up entirely.

"What do you want, Janice?"

"Why are you home so late?" my oh-so-sweet aunt (Note: sarcasm) asks me. It's not like I hated her, she can be nice when she wanted to, but I just like my real Aunt better.

"I worked an extra two hours so I can get more money. " I say to her.

"Oh okay, well what do you want for dinner?

"Can you make mac-n-cheese?" I ask her

"Sure." She walks out of my room, closing the door gently.

I get up from the comfort of my bed and walk over to my bag, getting my phone since I know Molly and or Grace have called and or texted me numerous of times. As I unlock my phone I see three missed calls and ten text messages, all from Molly and Grace and their mostly about me trying out for the talent show.

I call both of them and put them on three way.

(A/N Molly **Grace** Stevie _Stevie's thoughts_)

Hey Stevie!

**Hi Stevie! Hi Molly**

Grace, you're here too? Well hi!

**Hi!**

Guys! I need to talk to you about the talent show!

You're going to join?

NO!

**Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!**

Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

No! I'm not going to! The Talent Shows at Brewster are always lame and boring!

That's why if you try out, it won't be lame and boring!

**Ya! Plus Molly and I already signed you up!**

GRACE!

YOU GUYS DID WHAT?

**Oops! Was I not supposed to tell her?**

Well now that Grace already blew the secret, you have to do the Talent Show now!

_Maybe I could do the Talent Show; it's too late anyway to drop out now anyways. Plus who says I have to enter as Stevie Baskara? _

Fine I'll do it!

~End of Phone Call~

Before they could start their squealing, I hanged up the phone and put it on my bedside table.

I lay back down on my bed and started thinking of stage names.

So far, nothing good!

"Stevie! Dinner's ready!" yelled Janice from downstairs.

Mac-n-cheese time! I can think of stage names later.

I went to the bathroom and washed my hands. Then I walked down the stairs and sat at my usual seat at the dinner table.

* * *

There! That's the end of this chapter sorry that it was short! Anyways, can you guys think of stage names for Stevie? I don't really like Mystery, but if you guys can't come up with anything than I'll just keep it as 'Mystery'

Don't forget to review! Also I take constructive criticism and ideas for future chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey darlings! I have come to bring you a new chapter of this story! And later on I'll probably upload a chapter of 'The Truth'. So did anyone have a good Christmas? What did you guys get? Tell me in your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or the characters

Stevie P.O.V

Here's some advice.

Never and I mean never! Go shopping with Molly and Grace!

Why? You may ask, well I'll tell you why.

They will try on almost everything in the store! Then they'll try to find an outfit that thinks will look good on you (Which half of the time it won't).

But this time, there not shopping for them.

Their shopping for me!

Why? You may ask again, well ever since I signed up for the talent show they think I need a really good outfit since they think my clothes won't do good enough.

"Grace! Molly! Can't I just pick out my own clothes and you guys can decide if it's good or not?" I ask them while their going through clothes in the aisle next to the couch I'm sitting on.

"You know what! Fine! Pick out your own clothes!" Says Molly

"Thank you!" I get up from the couch as Molly and Grace sit down and I go through the hundreds of clothes in the store.

Let the fashion show begin.

* * *

After about two hours of shopping I found the perfect outfit for me! A shirt that showed a bit of my stomach that says 'Sweet Rebel', ripped skinny jeans, black vans, and a black beanie. After I paid for my outfit, shoes, and beanie, Molly, Grace, and I went to the food court at the mall since we we're hungry (especially me).

As we arrived to the food court, Kacey and her Perfs were there. I don't even get why their at the food court if they're not even eating!

"So what do you guys want to eat?" I ask Molly and Grace

"I'll just have a vanilla milkshake" says Grace

"I'll get a chocolate milkshake with a burger." Says Molly

"Okay, I'll be right back!"

I walk to the line and just as I was about to take my spot in line, some guy bumped into me and I fell on the floor.

"Watch yourself, will ya?" I say a bit rudely, I look up and see the one and only, Zander Robbins.

Talk about Déjà vu.

"I'm sorry baby!" He holds out his hand to help me up but I can get on my two feet without his help anyway.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" He asks me

"Um, I don't think so."

He stares at me for a bit until a look of realization hits his face.

"You're the girl that I bumped into at school!"

And he figured it out.

"Oh ya! You're the guy that I bumped into at school!"

"Um, I sort of just said that." We both chuckle a bit and then an awkward silence approached

"Next in line, please!" said the lady at the cash registers

"That's you!" says Zander

"Yup!"

"Can I get two burgers with fries and two chocolate milkshakes and one vanilla milkshake?"

"Ya sure, that'll be twenty dollars." Says the lady at the cash register, who apparently her name is Wendy

I take out my twenty dollar bill and hand it to her.

After about five minutes of waiting I get my food and start walking to my table.

"Whoa, you're going to eat all that food?" asks Zander

"No, some of this is for my friends."

He nods in understanding and we just stand there, another awkward silence.

"Well I better go." I finally say

"Oh ya, sure!"

I walk over to the table I was sitting at and put the tray of food in the middle.

"Oh my gosh! You just talked to Zander Robbins!" says Grace all excitedly

"Ya, so?" I say as I take a bit out of my French fry

"So? He's the hottest most popular guy in school!" says Molly

"And?"

They face palm and look at me like I'm stupid.

"You know what. Never mind. Let's just eat our food." Says Molly as she takes a bit out of her burger

"Okay then..."

* * *

Okay this was a horrible chapter! I know! By the way, I accept ideas! Oh and I need your guys help again. I need a song that Stevie can sing in the talent show! I will give credit to you guys if I choose your song! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my lovely readers! Here's a new chapter of 'Nobody Notices' and I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and you know how on How to Rock a Yearbook they had a concert in the courtyard? Well the courtyard is where the talent show is going to be and the acts are going to perform on the stage… does that make sense?

Also I would like to thank jellybean96 and Kayleighann5 for a suggestion for the songs! I won't tell you what song I chose right now, you're going to have to find out later on in the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, the characters, or the songs mentioned in this chapter

* * *

Molly P.O.V

It's the night of the talent show and well, let's just say Stevie is a bit nervous. She's up next after the Perfs.

"Don't worry Stevie; everything is going to be fine!" I reassured her

"Are you sure about that? What if I trip and fall and everyone laughs at me? Or if I mess up on one of the lyrics?" She says while panicking

Oh boy.

"You won't! Trust me! You're going to be fine"

"Okay, if you say so."

After the Perfs were done singing their stupid song 'Rules to be Popular', Stevie puts on her mask and waited to be introduced.

"Okay, up next! The one and only Downtown Bass Chic!" Says Mr. March as he walks off the stage and Stevie walks up the stage.

Stevie P.O.V

'Here goes nothing' I thought

I walked on the stage and the first thing I saw were about fifty teens at the courtyard, I know a couple of them from my class.

I gave my signal to the DJ playing the music and he started the music immediately.

As it was my time to sing, I brought the microphone to my lips and began singing

You think you know me but you don't know me

You think you own me but you can't control me

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see

So listen to me

Listen to me!

I hear the crowd clapping and cheering as I hit that high note and I smile successfully

* * *

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

And I don't have to

I think you know me

As I finish the last lyric of the song, the whole crowd cheers and I take a bow. I see Kacey giving me a death glare and I just smile even more. I also notice Zander staring at me and I wink at him.

As I get off the stage, Molly and Grace attack me with a hug and I think I'm losing oxygen

"Guys… Losing… Oxygen"

"Oh… Sorry!" Grace says

They let go and I let out a breath.

"But you were amazing! And I think Zander was staring at you!" Molly says

Oh lord… Here we go again

"You know what, I'm not getting into an argument with you if he was staring at me or not. Can you just drive me home, because I am tired!" I say to Molly

"Okay, let's go." She says as she grabs me and Grace's hand and takes us to her car.

* * *

Ok this is the end of this chapter! As you can see I chose the song 'You Don't Know Me' by Liz Gillies and just to tell you, this isn't the last time Stevie sings!

By the way Stevie's outfit plus the mask link is on my profile!

Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or the characters

* * *

The next day, Stevie, Molly, and Grace walk into the school, expecting it to be like any other day but something was slightly different.

"Oh" Molly eyes widen in shock

"My" Grace follows the same routine

"God!" Stevie's eyes widen as big as the sun and her jaw is open all the way.

What they were expecting on the walls was posters about upcoming events or fundraisers but instead they see posters and fliers everywhere with the title of 'DOWNTOWN BASS CHIC. WHO COULD SHE BE?' in bold. Stevie grabs a flier off the wall to take a better look at it and turns out this was all caused by Zander Robbins, turns out he's on the search to find her.

"This is bad, really bad!" Stevie whisper-yells to Molly and Grace

"How?" Grace questions

Before Stevie can reply the bell rings, signaling homeroom. Since Molly and or Grace don't have homeroom with Stevie, they all go their separate ways.

As Stevie arrives to homeroom with a good two minutes, she notices half of the walls filled with the Downtown Bass Chic fliers and practically everyone in homeroom was gossiping about it.

'Here goes my day.' Stevie thought

* * *

As the bell rings, signaling the end of 5th period, Stevie sighs in relief since it's the end of the day and all she's heard throughout the whole day is about 'Downtown Bass Chic' most of them were good things like how she rocked the talent show and most guys and girls thought she looked hot even though the lighting wasn't that great and she was wearing a mask and a hat so they couldn't really see her hair, skin color, or face. Some of the things were bad like how she horrible she was or didn't have nice clothes and well that bad talk was from Kacey and the Perfs.

Stevie didn't really care; the Perfs have talked bad about her before so why should she care now?

As everyone was packing their books and gathering their belongings, the intercom came on and the teacher shushed everyone in the classroom.

"Hey baby!" says Zander which made all the girls swoon except Stevie "As you know, there was this girl at the talent show that rocked it! And her stage name was Downtown Bass Chic and well the reason I'm making this announcement is because I'm on the search to find her. To prove your Downtown Bass Chic, you have to bring the mask you were wearing at the talent show and you're going to have to sing the song you sang from the talent show. Hope I find you." He finishes off. Once the intercom goes off all the girls are just cheering and talking about how they're going to go out with Zander.

Zander P.O.V

After I pressed the button of the intercom I got up from the chair I was sitting on and left the front office. As I walked out the door I saw my two best friends Kevin and Nelson standing there with proud looks on their faces.

"You did good, man!" compliments Kevin and offers a high five, which I high five him back

"Thanks, but do you think she'll confess?" I ask

"Why wouldn't she? Who wouldn't want to miss a chance to probably go out with Mr. Pretty boy" says Nelson while gesturing to my face

I roll my eyes in response and we decide to go and get a burger since Kevin is starving(as always).

* * *

Okay well this is a short chapter and probably the worst but I still hope you guys enjoyed it!

Shout out to my online buddy Vamplove218! Read her story Monster hunter if you already haven't!


End file.
